Voyage en Toscane
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Dans ce restaurant quelque part en Toscane elle pensait lui avoir échappée et pourtant ...


Assise en terrasse du restaurant Dominique contemple la baie qui s'étale devant ses yeux. La vue est magnifique et on comprend sans peine pourquoi le propriétaire a investit cette corniche, au demeurant fort étroite, pour y construire son trattoria. Impatiente, la jeune femme joue avec le petit disque en metal couleur bronze qui sert de dessous de verre à la bière posée devant elle. Elle n'a jamais aimé cette boisson, elle a toujours préféré le thé ou le champagne mais à défaut de l'un ou de l'autre elle a commandé un cocktail. Après tout, elle peut dépasser son snobisme le temps d'un rendez-vous. Et il faut bien l'avouer qu'en plus d'être bon le cocktail est joli avec ses couches de couleur et son petit parasol bleu comme la Méditerranée.  
Alors qu'elle attend le retour de son rendez-vous, partit aux toilettes, elle envisage de quitter la terrasse avant de se raviser par un excès de fierté. Pourquoi donc s'acharne-t-elle ? L'Italien a la conversation d'un veracrasse et seul son beau visage lui permet de se dire qu'il peut toujours finir dans son lit histoire de s'amuser un peu et de se sentir un peu moins seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel désespérément vide. Et puis le repas a l'air fort bon dans ce trattoria où il l'a amené, alors pourquoi ne pas rester et aviser par la suite.

Piochant une autre olive dans la coupelle posée au milieu de la table, elle se recale  
confortablement dans sa chaise avant de porter le fruit à la bouche. Tout occupée à ses pensées, elle ne fait pas attention à l'oignon qu'elle a saisit et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sent sa saveur éclater dans la bouche qu'elle se rend compte de sa méprise. À nouveau renfrognée, la jeune femme prend une gorgée de son verre afin de faire partir le mauvais goût. Mais où est donc passer son rendez-vous ? Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes qu'il s'est absenté. Trente minutes pendant lesquelles elle reste là à ruminer le conflit intérieur qui l'habite depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Trente minutes ça commence à faire long et elle en vient à se demander si au final ce n'est pas à elle qu'on a posé un lapin.  
Alors qu'elle se met à envisager de partir sans demander son dû le serveur vient la voir afin de lui demander si elle veut le menu ou préfère attendre le retour de son compagnon. Sans est trop pour elle, elle a bien compris que le serveur sait que l'homme ne reviendra pas et elle ne supporte par l'air affligé avec laquelle il la regarde en attendant sa réponse. Relevant la tête c'est d'une voix détachée qu'elle lui demande d'apporter une assiette de spaghetti et en dessert elle prendra une grappe de ce raisin qui pousse dans la vallée en contrebas. C'est avec une joie acide qu'elle le voit ravaler ses commentaires silencieux et tourner les talons en direction des cuisines.

Tandis qu'elle déguste le plat fumant elle se met à maudire jusqu'à la dixième génération celui qui a osé transplaner vers d'autres cieux sans un adieu. Qu'elle ai songé à lui poser elle aussi un lapin ne l'effleure pas une seconde, après tout ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'est pas elle qui se serait retrouvée seule. De plus, il n'a même pas eut la décence de laisser un peu de monnaie avant de partir et c'était maintenant à elle de payer la note. Au moins, quand c'est elle qui part sans prévenir elle s'arrange toujours pour payer sa boisson discrètement avant.  
Tentant d'évacuer sa frustration Dominique se concentre sur l'air de harpe et de cithare que la radio du bar crachote jusqu'à ses oreilles au moyen d'un sonorus quelque peu discutable, celui-ci ayant le malheur de couvrir le bruit des vagues qui viennent s'échouer en contrebas sur la falaise. Son repas terminé la jeune femme s'essuie la bouche sur le tissu couleur crème qui rappelle sans conteste la couleur du sable de la plage sur laquelle donne un petit escalier découpé dans la roche menant au restaurant. Maintenant calmée Dominique se laisse bercer par la voix du chanteur de la radio locale. Picorant son raisin elle laisse les fruits mures éclater contre ses dents et répandre dans sa bouche leur jus sucré. Au-dessus de sa tête, les abeilles butinent dans la vigne vierge de la pergola et une amazone lui fait un signe de main dans le cadre fixé à un des poteaux de bois de la terrasse. Plus loin, le serveur fredonne en essuyant quelques tables vides. Apaisée, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle inhale ce parfum iodé de vacances.

Mais c'était sans compter le visage d'Erica qui, passant la censure de son esprit, vient éclater sa petite bulle. Erica et son visage, Erica et ses baisers. Elle aurait tellement préféré avoir la jeune femme à ses côtés plutôt que ce verre de bière qui même maintenant disparut est toujours là pour lui rappeler sa solitude. Oui, elle aurait aimé avoir la jeune Anglaise à ses côtés, mais il est trop tard.  
Elle a eut peur de cette relation qui était en train de naître entre elles. De cet attachement qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'alors. Elle avait fui. Il n'y avait pas eut de querelles, juste elle qui était partit sans se retourner, en la laissant derrière elle.


End file.
